


hella gay and (not so) single

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Pinto fics [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic where Chris is the "hella gay and single" barista</p>
            </blockquote>





	hella gay and (not so) single

“412-922-4279.”

When the gorgeous guy behind the counter only stared at Zach, he said, “The sign outside?”

“Oh,” said the barista, his face turning slightly read. “That was, um- that was just a- wait. Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” replied Zach. “Unless the ‘hella gay and single’ barista is someone else?”

“Oh, no, that’s me,” said the barista, a smile spreading across his face. “Um, would you mind repeating that number?”

Zach smirked. “412-922-4279,” he said, and saw the barista writing it down. When he was finished, he looked up at Zach through ridiculously thick lashes and said, “Would you like to order a coffee?”

“One medium iced chai latte,” replied Zach. “And your name? I’m Zach.”

“The chai will be $4.25,” said the barista. “And my name is Chris.”

Zach payed, and went over to wait by the pickup counter. While he was standing there, his phone chimed, and he pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number.

_You’re drink is ready. And are you free tomorrow night?_

Zach grabbed his chai and replied, “I am. Call me.”

As he walked off, he made sure to swing his hips a little. This had the potential to be quite fun.


End file.
